


Pen-pen-pen de sarapen

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, M/M, kaisoo with kids, kaisoo with triplets
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Sabi nga ng eraserheads, Mahal ko si toyang pagkat siya'y simple lang.Walang simple sa buhay pamilya at buhay mag-asawa lalo na kung nuknukan ng sungit at toyoin ang triplets niyong supling.Pero mahal pa rin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at ang mga anak nila, siya ang siomai at kalamansi sa toyong hatid ng mag-anak niya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Pen-pen-pen de sarapen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedchickai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/gifts).



> this was originally titled as miniso's tagline na "Love life, love minisoo" HAHAHA. At inspired to sa video ni jongin with kids and usapan with miss aila na si mini soo naman ng kaisoo ang riot ang personality and alas, this fic is born.
> 
> this was based sa usapan na 'to namin ni aila wahaha :> [Link here uwu](https://twitter.com/jongsoonshine/status/1256265597370855425?s=19)
> 
> sum family fluff to enjoy this sunday afternoon.<3 uwu sana magustuhan niyo lahat mwah! to aila, dis is for ya uwu.

Noong bata si Kyungsoo, hindi niya gugustuhin na magkapamilya. Bilang dalawa lang sila ng Kuya niya at palaging nag-aaway, naisip niya na ayaw niya magkaroon ng kasintahan at anak for that matter. Masiyadong komplikado at napakagulo.

Isa pa, nakikita niyang sumasakit talaga ang ulo ng kanyang Mama sa tuwing puno ng bangayan ang tahanan nila. Kung sabagay, sa kabila ng gulo ay masaya rin naman silang lahat.

Pero 20 years later, habang nakatayo siya ngayon sa harap ng gas range, nakayapak ang paa habang suot-suot ang malaking T-Shirt na kaamoy ng _mahal niya_ at nagluluto para sa apat niyang sanggol, baka tawanan lang niya ang buhay at prinisipyo niya noon.

_Mga paniniwalang nabali nang dahil sa iisang tao._

10 years ago, sa freshman orientation sa university na pinasukan ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya sukat akalain na doon na pala niya makikilala ang future boyfriend at first and last love niya.

Kagaya nga ng lagi nilang biruan magkakaibigan, _"nagayuma 'yan si Pres. sa mga luto ni Kyungsoo kapag events"._

Kung iisipin nga naman, si Kyungsoo lang naman ang nakabihag sa mailap at pihikang puso ng noo'y presidente ng org niya sa kolehiyo.

_Si Kim sungit._

Mas matanda ng dalawang taon kay Kyungsoo ang lalaki at tila ang masungit at supladong presidente ay naging maamong tupa sa kanya. Mukhang nagbago rin ang mga gusto nito sa buhay _(at nadagdag na si Kyungsoo sa listahan na 'yon)._

8 years silang naging magkarelasyon bago nag-isang dibdib at ngayon ay 5 limang taon nang kasal at mayroong tatlong makukulit na supling.

Sinasalin na ni Kyungsoo ang sinangag na kanin nang may narinig siyang papalapit na yabag at isang malawak na bisig ang pumulupot sa may baywang niya. Isang halik ang dumampi sa pisngi kasabay ang pagsinghot sa leeg.

"Good morning, mahal ko." Paos na bati ng asawa sa kanya at napangiti si Kyungsoo, masarap pala ang buhay mag-asawa at buhay pamilya. Well, pati na rin ang asawa niya ay _masarap_ pero hindi niya muna 'yon sasabihin dahil baka makabuo na naman sila ng tao at this point.

"Good morning, Jongin. Nasaan na ang mga bata?"

"Nasa banyo pa, nagwa-wash up muna sila bago ka raw salubungin."

Tumagilid si Kyungsoo at humalik sa labi ni Jongin bago naningkit ang mga mata, "Thank you, mahal. Set mo na 'yung table, please? Saglit na lang 'to."

Maya-maya pa ay may maiingay na tawanan at mabibigat na lagabog ng paa ang nadinig ni Kyungsoo habang hinahango ang pritong hotdogs at bacon.

_"Good morning, Papa Soo!"_

_"Morning po, Papa ko."_

_"Good morning, Papa."_

Base pa lang sa mga bati, kilala na agad ni Kyungsoo kung sino-sino ang tinig kahit hindi nakatitig sa mukha ng mga anak.

Ang tatlong supling na ito ang bunga ng masayang buhay at pag-iibigan nila ni Jongin. Ang unang dalawang bumati ay ang mini-me versions ni Jongin na si Jongsoo at Insoo. Itong dalawa ay easygoing lang, hindi toyoin at kasundo ni Jongin kaya naman spoiled ito sa asawa niya.

"Good morning din mga, mahal. Nagluto ako ng favorite niyo."

"Papa, kiss mo po kami ni Jisoo."

Humalik siya sa pisngi ng dalawang anak bago sumandok ng pagkain at pinaghimay ito ng ulam.

At ang huli naman ang _mini soo_ nilang mag-asawa. Si Insoo. Na palaging _ka-bardagulan_ at wrestling buddy ni Jongin. _Literal na wrestling at sakit ng katawan ang laging hanap._

Kung well behaved ang unang dalawa sa triplets nila ni Jongin, si Insoo naman ang may pinakamalokong personality. Palaging kung saan-saan sumusuot, palaging may katwiran sa bagay-bagay kaya hindi manalo si Jongin dito.

At masiyado itong matalino for a five-year old kid. Kung kotse-kotsehan ang gusto ni Jisoo at Jongsoo, si Insoo naman ay mahilig sa _experiments_.

Kaya ang ending?

  
  


Laging makalat ang bahay nila. Nadadamay tuloy si Jongsoo at Jisoo dahil may pagka-uto uto ang dalawang ito. Sunod sa gusto ni Insoo. 

Sabi nga ng kanyang makulit na supling, _"Ako ang batas kaya sundin niyo ako",_ pero si Kyungsoo ang komander sa bahay. Tunog palang ng kalansing ng susi niya ay agad na tumitiklop ang apat na lalaking mahal sa buhay niya.

"Good morning, baby ko. Masarap tulog mo?" Hinaplos niya ang buhok ni Insoo at humalik sa noo nito. 

"Papa, no baby na. Big boy Insoo na po ako! Si Papa Jongski po ang gusto baby mo. Selos siya kasi wala siya kiss. Blehh."

Dumila-dila pa si Insoo at humagikgik bago kunwa'y naglambitin sa leeg ni Kyungsoo, "Papa Soo, I love you po. Kami lang pong three babies love mo, di ba po, Papa ko?"

Ngumuso pa si Insoo, kuhang-kuha ang hugis pusong mga labi niya habang parang tutang umiingit si Jongin sa pang-aasar ng anak nito.

Humalik siya sa nakangusong anak at ngumiti rito, "Of course, baby love ko. Love ko ikaw pati si Jongsoo at Jisoo. Sige na kain na kayo."

At nang maupo siya sa tabi ni Jongin ay kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang tagisan ng titig ni Jongin at Insoo, kung paano pikunin at buwisitin ng anak ang tatay nito.

"Pa, huwag mo nang patulan 'yang anak mo. Hay nako, hindi ka mananalo riyan. Manang-mana 'yan sa 'yo. Mula sa kasungitan, mukha lang naman nakuha niyan sa akin."

Bulong ni Kyungsoo habang naglalagay ng pagkain sa plato at tumatawa-tawa ang dalawang paslit sa gilid niya. Si Jongin naman at si Insoo ay may staring challenge habang ngumangata ng almusal. 

"Shh ka lang, Soo. Magagalit na naman 'tong anak mong suplado. At FYI lang, hindi naman ako masungit. Sa 'yo lang naman ako lumambot, mahal ko. Mahal mo pa rin naman ako, di ba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at hinaplos ang pisngi ni Jongin bago humalik sa asawa, "Mahal siyempre. Mag-ahit ka mamaya, please?"

Pero naputol ang lambingan nila nang lumagabog ang kubyertos sa lamesa, "I declare war against Papa Jongski. Mga kasama, nandito ba kayo?"

Napangiwi si Kyungsoo nang makitang masama ang titig ng kanyang triplets sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin.

  
  


_Ngi._

  
  


_Anong nangyayari?_

  
  
  
  


Turns out, may ginagawang kalokohan ang mag-aama ni Kyungsoo. Nagkokompentensya sa pagmamahal niya.

At ang paghalik ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin sa hapag-kainan ay hudyat na tapos na ang laban.

"Pero, Papa! Bakit kasi ni-kiss mo si Papa Jongski! Kaunti na lang, mananalo na kami nila Insoo eh. E di sana may ice cream kami kay Papa Jongski ngayon."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo sa himutok ni Jisoo, "Ji, di ba bawal sa inyo ang sweets muna? Kagagaling lang sa ubo. At Papa, ano 'tong ginagawa niyong apat ha? Pasasakitin niyo na naman ulo ko. Mahirap mag-alaga ng tatlong makukulit, sasama ka pa?"

  
  


Lumunok lang si Jongin at nakitang kumibit-balikat si Jongsoo. Nakangiwi lang si Insoo sabay bulong ng _"Si Papa armalite na naman."_

"Ano 'yon?! Sino nagsabi niyan ha? Hay nako ikaw Kim Insoo! Manang-mana ka sa Papa Jongin mo! Huwag ka na magtaka kung bakit gan'yan 'yang anak mo, kaugali mo. Masungit!"

  
  


Ngumingitngit si Insoo at mukhang tinamaan na naman ng toyo dahil nagagalit na si Kyungsoo.

Bumunghalit na ng iyak si Insoo, "O bakit ka umiiyak? Totoo naman, kamukha mo lang ako pero kay Jongin ka nagmana."

"N-No Papa! N-No! Gusto ko po ikaw! Ikaw po gusto ko na mana ako. Papa Soo!" Hagulgol ni Insoo at kumikirot ang puso ni Jongin kapag ganitong umiiyak ang anak niya ng dahil lang sa walang katuturang bagay.

"Insoo, anak ko, tahan na," Baling niya sa bata, "Soo naman! Huwag mo namang masiyadong sigawan 'yang anak mo. Anak pa rin natin 'yan, kahit sino kamukha."

  
  


"Hindi mo nga yata anak 'yan, Jongin."

  
  


Marahas na huminga si Jongin nang lalong humagulgol si Insoo. Baka pati siya ay mapaiyak na rin dahil sa asawa niyang ubod nang sungit ngayon.

  
  
  
  


At iniwan na sila ni Kyungsoo na luhaan sa may kusina.

  
  
  


_Cariño brutal ang mister niya._

  
  
  


~

  
  


"Si Jisoo kasi ang daldal! Bakit mo nisabi kay Papa Soo 'yon?! Siguro nagpapalakas ka para maging favorite ni Papa 'no? Ikaw na nga favorite ni Papa Jongin eh!"

Nasa playroom sila ngayon at kasama ni Jongin na naglalaro ng clay ang tatlong bata habang nasa grocery si Kyungsoo, kaya naman daw nito na mag-isa kaya mas minabuti niyang alagaan ang mga anak kaysa isama pa nila.

Paniguradong kung ano-ano ang ituturo ng mga ito sa supermarket.

"Jongsoo, love ko kayo. Wala kaming favorite, lahat kayo mahal namin ni Papa Soo. Kahit inaaway ako ni Insoo palagi, kahit di naman yata ako love ni Insoo, mahal ko pa rin siya."

Nakita niyang huminto ang anak sa paghuhugis ng korteng _bulate_ na clay sa maliit na desk nito. Minsan ay nagseselos si Jongin kay Kyungsoo dahil parang ito ang paborito ng mga anak nila.

Pero kung sabagay ay kakaiba naman talaga ang _bond_ ng _carrier_ sa mga anak nito. Ito ang kumbaga tila naging _ina't ama_ sa kanilang dalawa.

Ngunit sa tuwing inaatake si Jongin ng ganitong duda at pag-iisip ay palaging pinaaalala ni Kyungsoo na mabuti siyang ama sa mga anak at napakabuting asawa. 

Minsan ay ganoon lang yata ang pag-iisip ng mga bata, palaging asaran ang gusto ngunit sinusuheto naman ni Jongin ang mga supling kapag sumusobra na. 

May oras ng laro at biruan kaya kapag oras na ng seryosohan ay si Jongin ang _mas strikto_ sa kanilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo.

Siya ang _disciplinarian_ at hindi nadadaan sa iyakan nila Jongsoo, Jisoo at Insoo. Kapag kailangang magtanda, ginagawa talaga niya. Kailangang matuto ng tatlong anak, hindi puwedeng lumaki sa layaw dahil gusto niyang lumaki itong masunurin kahit na hindi sila masiyadong mahigpit sa mga ito.

  
  


Mukha namang bubunghalit na naman ng iyak si Insoo at natahimik na ang dalawang bata, hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit ba siya emosyonal. Alam naman niyang kahit lagi silang nagbabangayan ng bagets na 'to, mahal na mahal niya si Insoo dahil bukod sa carbon copy ni Kyungsoo, kitang-kita niya kung anong klaseng bata siya dati.

Parang isa itong pinaghalong mini soo at mini jongin. 

"Hey big boy Insoo, akala ko ba binata na. Bakit nagka-cry?"

Nagulat si Jongin nang yakapin siya ni Insoo at humikbi, "Papa, love rin kita kahit always tayo nag-wrestling at lagi gagalit si Papa Soo sa ating lahat. B-Beybi niyo pa rin ako ni Papa Soo, di ba?"

Ngumuso ito habang nagluluha ang mata at gusto na lang ni Jongin na manggigil dahil kamukhang-kamukha ni Kyungsoo ang bata. Suntok sa buwan yatang lambingin siya ni Insoo.

Nag-nose kiss sila mag-ama at sumali na rin si Jisoo at Jongsoo. Natigil na ang pagtotoyo ni Insoo at balik na ito sa _riot_ personality at kung ano-ano nang ginawa sa clay.

Pinagbigyan na rin ni Jongin ang gusto ng mga bata at pinakain ng sweets at junk foods ang mga anak. Minsan lang naman, isa pa ay pampagaan ng loob.

  
  


Naubos ang maghapon na puro sila paglalaro at kalat sa playroom. Madungis na ngunit masaya naman. Hanggang sa buhatin na ni Jongin patungo sa kuwarto ang mga supling na nahimbing na sa pagtulog.

Nakatitig lang si Jongin habang nakaulo sa paanan ng kama, pinagmasdan ang magandang bunga ng pagmamahalan nila ni Kyungsoo.

Oo, hindi madali magkaroon ng pamilya. Bukod sa gastos ay napakarami ring kailangan matutunan bilang isang magulang. At kailangang mapalaki nang maayos ang mga bata.

  
  


Ngunit sa kabila ng pagod at sakit sa ulo minsan, hinding-hindi ipagpapalit ni Jongin ang tatlong sanggol nilang unti-unti nang lumalaki't nagkakaisip.

  
  
  


Dahil sa huli, nakikita niyang maganda ang bunga ng bawat pagpapagal nila ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  
  


_Napangiti si Kyungsoo pagpasok sa tahimik na bahay. Binigyan talaga niya ng time si Jongin kasama ang tatlo nilang anak._

_Hindi naman maiiwasan ang selosan, minsan ay may away at iyakan pa ngunit ano't ano pa man, palaging pipiliin ni Kyungsoo ang ganitong pagkakataon basta't kapiling niya ang kanyang apat na mga sanggol._

_Handa siyang alagaan at ibigay ang buong pusong pagmamahal niya sa mga ito._

  
  


_Umakyat na si Kyungsoo sa taas at naabutang puno ng kalat ang playroom. Kumibot ang mata niya at nagbilang ng sampu._

  
  


_Akma na siyang sisigaw ngunit nakita niya ang munting clay figures sa desk ng mga anak niya._

_Clay figures nila iyong lima at may bulate pa sa gilid na sigurado siyang si Insoo ang may gawa dahil panay ang ungot nito na gusto nitong magkaroon ng pet na ahas at mga bulate._

_Napapatatawa siya at the same time ay naiiyak, alam niyang napalaki nila ng maayos ang triplets kahit sobrang hirap at nakakapagod para kay Kyungsoo._

_Huminga siya nang malalim at nag-ala armalite na naman ngunit ngayon ay may sorpresa na, pagbibigyan na rin niya ang anak at asawa dahil very good ang mga ito._

  
  


_"Jongin, Insoo, Jongsoo, Jisoo, may uwi akong chicken! May ice cream din akong pasalubong. Bumaba, unang dumating may kiss galing kay Papa."_

  
  


_At ang pamilyar na yabag ng apat na lalaki ang nagpapaligaya kay Kyungsoo. Balik na ulit ang paligsahan at pakikipag-unahan para sa atensyon niya._

  
  
  


_Pero pantay ang pagmamahal niya kaya pinugpog siya ng halik ni Jongin at ng mga bata at kinulong sa mahigpit na yakap ng kanyang mahal na asawa._

  
  


_Masaya ang buhay._

  
  


_Masayang mabuhay._

  
  


_Masarap mabuhay kasama ang apat niyang pinakamamahal._

  
  
  


_At wala na siyang mahihiling pa._

  
  
  
  
  


_-wakas._

**Author's Note:**

> got some thoughts, comments? violent reakshuns?? cheka niyo lang po sa comment box sa ibaba!! or suntukan tayo sa twt @jongsoonshine.
> 
> thanks for reading mwahpsxz!


End file.
